


A Date

by heombug



Series: eeny, meanie, miny, mo [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, moving my stories from aff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heombug/pseuds/heombug
Summary: It's been two weeks since Mingyu accidentally confessed to Wonwoo at the sport festival closing ceremony.





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> was posted on aff back in 2015
> 
> a sequel to Jealous.
> 
> contains a scene heavily influenced by GSNK (the firework scene)
> 
> warning: cheesy stuff, your usual high school cliche tropes lol
> 
> thank you for reading <3

 

 

 

"Hey, you want to come over tonight? Soonyoung and I are going to try the new game he bought yesterday."  
   
Mingyu looks up from stuffing his drawing tools in his backpack and sees Seokmin sitting on the edge of his desk, grinning, all ready to go home with his bag hanging on his shoulder. He and Seokmin go to the same art course near their school every Wednesday, and it's been some kind of tradition since their middle school days to have a sleepover in each other's house once a week – trying out new games, or watching horror movies.  
   
"Nah, maybe next time. I already got a plan for today," he says, putting his sketchbook in his backpack before zipping it.  
   
"Plan, as in going to Seventeen cafe?"  
   
Mingyu gives Seokmin a short nod as he throws his backpack over his shoulder. "Ten points for you," he replies as he starts walking out of the classroom, Seokmin quickly follows him behind.  
   
"Wonwoo told us not to come, though."  
   
"Wonwoo told _you guys_ not to come. He says it's okay for me to visit him every once in a while."  
   
"Ha, the boyfriend privilege, I see." Seokmin gives Mingyu a playful mocking smile, and quickly dodges the punch Mingyu throws half-heartedly at his shoulder.  
   
"It's because you're all so noisy, you all would just cause a ruckus at the cafe." Mingyu tries to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks upon hearing the word _boyfriend_. It's been two weeks since Mingyu _accidentally_ confessed to Wonwoo at the sport festival closing ceremony – which leading to Wonwoo unexpectedly confessing to him too – but Mingyu still can't stop his face from going red whenever his teammates tease him.  
   
"What is this visit today for, though? Are you coming there just to cheer him up, to tell him to work hard on his part-time job? What is this, a shoujo manga?"  
   
Mingyu rolls his eyes, "I kind of have something important to ask him, so."  
   
Seokmin stares at him for a good four seconds before his lips curl into a smirk. "You want to ask Wonwoo to go the fireworks festival with you."  
   
Mingyu groans, trying to hide his red face with his hands. "How can you guys always know exactly what I am going to do??" First it was Jihoon who knew right away that it was Wonwoo when Mingyu said he was going to dance with someone at the bonfire. And now, Seokmin. _Am I that readable?_ , Mingyu thinks.  
   
Seokmin laughs loudly hearing that, hitting Mingyu's shoulder like a maniac. Mingyu shots him an irritated look and swats his hand away.  
   
"Tell you what, Kim Mingyu– whoa," Seokmin accidentally kicks a trash can as they round the corner, making it spill all over the floor – papers, tissues, some milk cartons, and Mingyu just continues to walk pretending to not know Seokmin who is now busy putting the trash back into the can.  
   
"Tell you what, Kim Mingyu," Seokmin repeats, continuing like nothing happened once he finally catches up with Mingyu. "You're always too obvious when it comes to Jeon Wonwoo."  
   
"I am not."  
   
"You definitely are."  
   
"And how was I so _obvious_ , do you care to explain?"  
   
" _'Course_ I do. Listen here, lovesick puppy. One, you got way too excited when you saw the pamphlet about the firework festival this morning. Two, you sneakily took the pamphlet off the student board when no one was looking and put it in your bag. Three, you kept looking at the pamphlet and typed something on your phone which I assumed a reminder to this future fireworks date with Wonwoo. Four, you asked if there is an extra practice this weekend and seemed so happy when you found out there's none. See, I didn't notice that before, but I can totally make the connections now," Seokmin smiles smugly at Mingyu who is now blushing.  
   
"I'm just happy that we'll finally get to spend the weekend together after, you know, last week," Mingyu sighs.  
 

His supposedly first ever date with Wonwoo was cancelled last week when the older suddenly had to work on Sunday. The manager called, telling Wonwoo they were short on workers, and that so many people visited the cafe because there was a town parade held near their place. Mingyu told him that he was okay with it and told Wonwoo not to worry when the latter called him to apologize that morning, though Mingyu couldn't hide the hint of sadness in his voice. Wonwoo must have noticed the tone in his voice because ten minutes later Wonwoo was on his doorstep, panting a little from running. Mingyu didn't have the chance to ask Wonwoo anything as the older pulled his face down and kissed him full on the lips, whispering apology about their cancelled date. Wonwoo promised him they would surely go next week, anywhere Mingyu wants, and at the moment, Mingyu was sure he really was okay with it.  
 

"And that's perfectly okay, you know! I just like teasing you." Seokmin's laugh brings Mingyu's attention back from his thoughts.  
   
"Sure you do," Mingyu rolls his eyes, though he's smiling too.  
   
"Well, I have to go to that cd store across the street now, Soonyoung is waiting for me there. Bye, good luck with Wonwoo today!" Seokmin shoves Mingyu's shoulder playfully before running away, laughing, and quickly disappears in the hall corner.  
   
Mingyu laughs and shakes his head at his friend's behavior, proceeding to walk out of the building.  
   
○○○

 

   
There aren't many people in the cafe when Mingyu arrives there; only a few high school students and one guy who Mingyu guessed as a university student who is currently typing furiously in his laptop, two stacks of heavy books surrounding him at the table.  
   
Mingyu puts his bag on a table near window, takes out his wallet and goes to make his order. There is no one at the counter, he looks down behind it looking for Wonwoo but he's not there. Wonwoo works the evening shift, and Mingyu usually finds him sitting on the floor reading manga when there is no customer ordering. The tall boy feels his phone vibrate, he checks it and sees that he got two new messages; one from Seokmin and one from his mother. He's busy looking at his phone and doesn't realize that someone is already standing behind the counter.  
   
"Hello, welcome to Seventeen cafe! Sorry for waiting. What would you like to have?"  
   
Mingyu looks up only to find someone who is not Wonwoo. Mingyu was really expecting to have Wonwoo take his order – it's his shift, after all. He unconsciously looks around behind the boy in front of him looking for the older, instead of responding to the greeting.  
   
"Hello?" The boy repeats, turning Mingyu's attention back to him. He smiles and asks Mingyu again, "What would you like to have?"  
   
"Wonwoo."  
   
The boy raises his eyebrows, looking so amused and Mingyu mentally slaps himself. "No, I mean, no Wonwoo?"  
   
The boy whose name is Chan, as written on his name tag, can't hold back his laugh. "I'm sorry, but I have to inform you that while it's true that we have a Wonwoo in our cafe, he's unfortunately not on the menu."  
   
Mingyu feels his cheeks flush at Chan's words. "No, what I meant is," he clears his throat, trying to cover up embarrassment, "I was surprised to see you here, and not Wonwoo. I thought he works alone this shift, are you new?"  
   
Chan lets out a laugh. "Yeah, I just started today. And Wonwoo is at the back by the way, our weekly supplies just came this evening and we take turn organizing those." Mingyu nods and mutters an _Oh_ , and Chan grins at him. "So what would you like?"  
   
Mingyu looks at the menu boards and decides to just have drinks, he's still full from eating two chocolate bars Seokmin gave him back at the course. "Just one iced coffee with milk, please."  
   
"One iced coffee with milk, that is. Anything else? No food?" Chan asks while typing his order.  
   
"Nopppe," Mingyu replies, popping the p.  
   
"No Wonwoo?" Chan gives Mingyu a smirk, clearly enjoys teasing him.  
   
Mingyu's face goes red, making Chan laugh again. "Well, actually, can you please tell Wonwoo to come to my table later? I have something to discuss with him. Oh, and make it two please, the coffee." Mingyu then takes out his wallet, ignoring the teasing smile Chan is giving him.  
   
"Sure, sure, don't worry. Two iced coffee with milk and a Wonwoo, then."  
   
And Mingyu blushes again for the nth time that day.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me, two iced coffee with milk and one Jeon Wonwoo for customer Kim Mingyu?"  
   
Mingyu looks up from his phone at the familiar voice and sees Wonwoo standing beside his table, holding two iced coffee cups. A tiny smirk shows on his face. The younger rolls his eyes and takes one cup from Wonwoo's hands. "Shut up," he mutters, earning a chuckle from the older.  
   
"Cute," Wonwoo comments and takes a seat across from Mingyu. He leans back in his chair, eyes on nothing but Mingyu.  
   
"W-what?" Mingyu nervously asks Wonwoo when the latter just continued to stare at him for the past minute; not saying anything, just his sharp eyes staring right into Mingyu's soul.  
   
Wonwoo shrugs and leans forward, his elbows on the table. "Nothing, I just like looking at you," he casually says.  
   
Mingyu's eyes widen and his cheeks redden at Wonwoo's comment. He punches Wonwoo's arm when the older burst out laughing at his reactions. "Don't say things like that. It's creepy," he looks out the window trying to hide his blush.  
   
"How is that creepy, that's romantic."  
   
"Yeah, whatever."  
   
Wonwoo laughs again, his hand hitting Mingyu's arm. "So what is it you want to discuss with me?" he asks once his laugh dies down, taking a sip of his iced coffee through the straw.  
   
Mingyu doesn't immediately answer the question, he instead reaches for his backpack and takes out the pamphlet about the fireworks festival. He wordlessly slides the pamphlet across the table to Wonwoo.  
   
"Hm, what is this," Wonwoo takes a look at the pamphlet. "Oh, it's the fireworks festival this Sunday. I saw the announcement too at the train station on the way here. What about it?"  
   
"Let's go together."  
   
"Us?"  
   
Mingyu rolls his eyes. "Yes, _us_. You," he points at Wonwoo, "and me," pointing at himself. "Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu, are going to see the fireworks festival together this Sunday."  
   
Wonwoo hums, acting like he's thinking. "I don't know, Mingyu. Junghan had asked me today in class to go with him. So..." he lets the word trail off, head tilting to the side trying to put a guilty look.  
   
"Bullshit, Junghan didn't ask you to go with him. Stop fooling around, Wonwoo. I'm being serious here," Mingyu whines and kicks Wonwoo's foot under the table.  
   
Wonwoo laughs and pokes Mingyu's cheeks. "Okay, sorry. I just love seeing your reactions, they're cute."  
   
Mingyu lets out a quiet huff, hands playing with his now empty coffee cup. "I really mean it. I want to go together with you. You said we would go this week, anywhere I'd like, remember? So how about the firework festival?" he keeps looking at his coffee cup like it's the most interesting thing in the world.  
   
Wonwoo's gaze softens at the younger's words and he lets out a tiny smile. "Of course I remember. Hey," he briefly touches Mingyu's chin, turning the younger's face to him. "Sorry I joke around too much. And yes, we're going to that festival. Together."  
   
A wide smile quickly spreads in Mingyu's face. "Really?"  
   
"Yeah. One hundred percent _yeah_."  
   
"Great. Cool," Mingyu grins.  
   
"Jeon Wonwoo is going to the firework festival with Kim Mingyu."  
   
"Please stop with that, it's embarrassing," Mingyu throws his cup at Wonwoo, suddenly feeling annoyed because Wonwoo is clearly mimicking his sentence from before.  
   
"Ow, Kim Mingyu is mad."  
   
"Stop."  
   
Wonwoo throws his head back laughing, "Ah, Kim Mingyu is so cute. My boyfriend is cute."  
   
Mingyu blushed at the word boyfriend. "Shouldn't you be back to work now?" he asks, changing the subject.  
   
The older checks his watch, "Oh, right. It's my turn again to organize our supplies. Are you still staying here, or going home now?"  
   
"I'll still be here for a while, gonna meet my mom at the train station. She's still at work now."  
   
"Well, okay. Sorry to leave you here," Wonwoo stands up and fixes his clothes.  
   
"Nah, don't mind me."  
   
For a few second Wonwoo just stands at his spot, looking outside the window. "Hey, isn't that your mother?" he suddenly says, poking Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu's face turns to the direction Wonwoo pointed, and Wonwoo quickly leans across the table and kisses the younger's cheek.  
   
"Hey!" Mingyu touches his cheek and he feels his face get warm. He can't believe Wonwoo just casually kissed him in a public place (though there are only two people now in the cafe, other than them; but still). Wonwoo is so bold and easy in showing his affection, with his actions and cheesy words, while Mingyu is more shy in showing his. It will probably take a long time, and a lot of blushes and flushed faces until he finally gets used to it.  
   
Wonwoo just laughs and walks to back the counter. Mingyu shakes his head, and pulls out his phone to checks for messages. He suddenly hears his name being called. Turning to the counter where the voice came from, he sees Wonwoo's head pop out from behind the kitchen door. "Jeon Wonwoo, one. Kim Mingyu, zero," the older points to his lips and then to his cheek, refering to the kiss earlier.  
   
Mingyu silently thanks God that the lady sitting on the table near him is too busy looking at her phone, and the university guy is still engrossed in his work so they probably don't see Wonwoo making a kissy face animatedly at him. He rolls his eyes, and turns his face to the window, ignoring Wonwoo. Though he couldn't stop a smile from escaping his lips.  
   
○○○

 

 

 

 

It's finally the day of the fireworks festival. To say that Mingyu is excited is an understatement; the tall boy has been secretly fixing his hair and shirt through his phone's camera for the past ten minutes. He's now sitting in a bench in front of a train station where he and Wonwoo had agreed to meet at. Many people are flooding the area this evening, since it's only ten minutes walk to the park where the festival is held and Mingyu is sure they are also heading there. He leans back and puts on his earphone, watching the crowd in front of him. He was busy humming to the song when he felt someone take off his earphone.

 

"Kim Mingyu."

 

Mingyu shivers as a deep voice suddenly whispers in his ear. He quickly turns around and sees Wonwoo standing behind him, a tiny smirk on his face.

 

"Well, hello to you too," Mingyu says, rolling his eyes. He turns off the music on his phone and takes time in wrapping up his earphones to hide the blush that paints his cheeks because _Wonwoo just freaking whispered in his ear_. That low, yet soothing voice; he always loves listening to the older talk but to hear it directly in his ear? Mingyu silently curses himself.

 

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot my train card so I had to go back. Did you wait too long?" Wonwoo asks the younger, walking around the bench to face Mingyu.

 

Mingyu shakes his head and looks at the boy standing in front of him. Wonwoo is wearing a dark jeans and a grey sweater with a white shirt under it. The sweater Mingyu bought for the older on his birthday. The sleeves are too long they fully cover his hands, but that's how Wonwoo usually wears his sweaters. It's warm, he once said. That was how the tale of Jeon Wonwoo and his sweater paws spread around the school. That's also why whenever he gets jackets, sweaters, or long sleeve shirts as his birthday gift, they're always a size or two bigger.

 

It's cute, Mingyu once thought.

 

And now he can feel the warm creeping up his face again; partly because Wonwoo is wearing the sweater from him, and the other reason being Wonwoo looking damn attractive right now. He almost forgot how _good_ Jeon Wonwoo looks in casual clothes.

 

“Let’s go,” the tall boy finally says after realizing he has been staring at the older. He’s extremely thankful that Wonwoo didn’t notice him staring because apparently the latter has been distracted by a balloon stand behind them for a while. Mingyu smiles, glancing a bit at the man selling the balloons, and pokes Wonwoo. “Aw, does Wonwoo want a balloon?” he smiles widely, feeling happy because it’s finally his time to tease Wonwoo.

 

“Let’s go,” Wonwoo says shortly, ignoring Mingyu’s words. The latter laughs loudly, pleased with what just happened. _Too bad he hides his emotions well, I want to see him look embarrassed for once_ , Mingyu thinks to himself. He suddenly giggles at the image of Wonwoo blushing in his mind, earning a judging stare from the older.

 

“Come on, we should get going now. The crowd has started gathering there since 5pm,” Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s arm and they both start walking.

 

“What time does it start again?”

“Seven,” Mingyu replies as he checks the pamphlet, there were many of them on the train station. “We can stroll around the park before it starts. There is also a fair, there will be many food stalls and game booth, it says here.”

 

Wonwoo hums and Mingyu continues, “We most likely won’t get a spot at the riverbank though, as the area there is booked in advance.” He folds the pamphlet and puts it in his jeans pocket. “I heard a crowd of 25,000 is expected to show up from around the area, even though it’s only a local and small-scale event.”

 

“That’s a lot of people,” Wonwoo comments, and they both laugh. “It’s a great thing you’re a giant so I can find you easily if we ever get separated,” Wonwoo jokes, nudging Mingyu’s arm.

 

The _giant_ laughs. “That's why you should roll up your sleeves,” he says, pointing at Wonwoo’s hands.

 

The older furrows his brows. “Why?” he asks shortly, waving his sweater paws in the air.

 

Mingyu turns to the boy walking beside him and smiles.

 

“So I can hold your hand properly and we won’t get separated.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow, look at that," Wonwoo comments as he looks at the crowd in front of him. They finally arrive at the park and are immediately welcomed by the sea of people and the buzzing sound of chatter and live music.

 

Still holding Wonwoo's hand, Mingyu starts to walk, pulling the later with him. "Let's check the riverbank, maybe we can still find a spot there," he says excitedly, earning a smile from the older.

 

 

 

 

There is no empty spot at the riverbank, unfortunately, as the area is already booked by those who came early, so they head back to the park and start to stroll around.

 

"Isn't that Jihoon?" Wonwoo suddenly points at a dart game booth. "And Seungcheol," he adds after seeing a taller boy beside Jihoon.

 

"Oh, you're right," Mingyu replies, smiling knowingly at the two of them. _That's right, Seungcheol, go for it_ , he thinks to himself, being the only one who knows about Seungcheol's big crush on Jihoon.

 

"Let's go there," Wonwoo says as he starts to walk but Mingyu immediately grabs his hand, stopping him.  "Don't," the tall boy whispers panickly. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him.

 

Mingyu clears his throat, _Sorry, Seungcheol_. "I think they're on a date," he finally tells Wonwoo and the latter widens his eyes, realizing the situation. "Really? Seungcheol and Jihoon, huh," Wonwoo chuckles, shaking his head.

 

"Yeah," Mingyu smiles. "Besides," he pauses. Wonwoo turns his attention to the younger, waiting for him to continue. Mingyu pinches the bridge of his nose, a slight red blush runs to his cheeks. "It's our date, too, isn't it? Let's have this night just for the two of us."

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu for a while before smiling softly. "You're right, I'm sorry," he takes the younger's hand in his. "Let's go buy some snacks, then, shall we?"

 

Mingyu nods and grins as he tightens his hold on Wonwoo's hand.

 

 

 

 

The first firework is launched and the crowd goes silent for a while before going wild. The sound of cheer and the clap of hands fill the air. A thousand pair of eyes are looking up at the dark sky as the firework paints it with light.

 

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo and tugs at his sweater. "Let's watch it from there," he says, pointing at the small hill surrounding the park and the river. "We can get a better view from above."

 

 

They both start to walk through the crowd of people, heading to the hill. They walk past those big tents lining up on the edge of the hill where the food stalls and game booth owners put their storage. They keep walking up and see some people who already find their spots on the hill slope. Mingyu keeps walking, a bit further from them, pulling Wonwoo with him until he finally finds a comfortable space to sit.

 

"Yes, this is perfect," he plops down on the slope lawn, tugging at Wonwoo's sweater again, and the latter sits beside him, humming in agreement.

 

It really is a good spot, they get to enjoy the full view of the valley, with the park below and the sightseeing boats floating on the river as a background.

 

They watch the fireworks display in silence, with the occasional _ooh_ 's and _aah_ 's escaping their lips when the fireworks set off in complicated shapes. Wonwoo had to push Mingyu's face away when the latter grabbed his shoulder and kept shaking it excitedly after the fireworks exploded into a shape of a dragon. _"Did you see it, Wonwoo? It's a dragon!"_

 

 

After about 40 minutes, a loud horn is heard as a sign that the fireworks display is almost over and that the next firework launched will be the last one. Mingyu holds his breath as a flower shaped firework sets off. It's a small one, all in yellow and orange followed by two bigger fireworks not long after, this time they're all blue and red. The fireworks come on continously after that, falling like a rain of flowers. Mingyu gapes his mouth in amazement as the very last fireworks go off, roaring in the sky and breaking through its darkness, illuminating it in colors.

 

He turns to the boy beside him who's been awfully quiet for a while and Mingyu feels his breath hitch as he sees Wonwoo look at the sky with a smile on his face; his lips slightly open, truly captivated by the the fireworks.

 

"It's beautiful," the older suddenly says, loud enough for Mingyu to hear against the sound of the fireworks.

 

 

Mingyu always loves fireworks. He's used to thinking that nothing can ever compare to the beauty of colorful lights shooting at the sky, showering you with warm feelings. But when he sees Wonwoo sit quietly beside him with his arms draping over his knees, looking contently at the fireworks with a soft smile grazing his lips and his face lighting up the same way the fireworks light up the night's sky–

 

Mingyu wonders if he's been wrong this whole time.

 

 

His hand reaches for Wonwoo's chin, turning the latter's face to him. He gazes at Wonwoo's eyes and brings his other hand up to cup the older's face. His fingers grazes Wonwoo's cheeks gently before he finally leans closer and kisses Wonwoo softly.

 

Wonwoo for once didn't throw any teasing remark, nor teasing smirk at him, Mingyu realizes.

 

 

 

The fireworks are still thundering at the sky, producing a loud roaring noise mixed by the faint cheer from the crowd below, but all Mingyu hears is his own heartbeat as Wonwoo kisses him back, his lips start to move against his own.

 

 

 

When they finally break the kiss, Mingyu pulls away just a little and presses their foreheads together. "You're far more beautiful," he whispers to Wonwoo.

 

The latter blinks at Mingyu before finally letting a smirk tug at his lips. "That's lame," he replies shortly, fully turning his body away to gaze back at the fireworks. Mingyu rolls his eyes at Wonwoo who's now already back to his usual teasing habit. The fireworks shine on their faces and Mingyu smiles to himself, noticing the slight pink on the older's cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fireworks show finally ends. The crowd in the riverbank is ready to leave, going in the same direction for the way out. Mingyu looks around and see all the people sitting not far from him are also starting to leave, walking down the hill back to the park.

 

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, the latter is looking at the crowd below. Mingyu joins him, and they both now stay in a comfortable silence, enjoying the view and each other's company.

 

 

"Can you say it again?" Wonwoo's voice breaks through the silence.

 

"Say what?"

 

"Jeon Wonwoo is more beautiful than fireworks."

 

Mingyu can hear the smirk in the older's voice and he ignores the flush creeping up his neck, fully realizing how he must've sounded so cheesy back then. "I'm not saying it again."

 

"Come on," Wonwoo nudges him.

 

"Stop mocking me. You liked it, didn't you?" Mingyu scowls, feeling annoyed. "You blushed, I saw that," Mingyu points, expecting Wonwoo to get embarrassed.

 

"I did," Wonwoo shrugs. "That's why I want you to say it again, I like to hear it from you."

 

 _Of course he would confidently say that_. Mingyu ignores him, pretending to be focused on the sightseeing boats at the river.

 

"Kim Mingyu. Say it."

 

"..."

 

"Kim Mingyu."

 

"..."

 

"Kim-"

 

"Shut up or I'll kiss you again."

 

"Then I won't shut up."

 

Mingyu blushes at the older's bluntness. He gives up, finally turning to Wonwoo. "Okay, I'll say it," he sighs, making Wonwoo grin in amusement.

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath before he finally opens his mouth. "I love you, Jeon Wonwoo," he says softly.

 

Wonwoo looks a bit taken aback by the sudden confession. He looks down at his hands for a few second before finally looking up at Mingyu, holding the younger's gaze, and smiles.

 

"I love you too, Kim Mingyu."

 

○○○

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Looks like the crowd has lessen," Mingyu says as he stands up, dusting off the grass from his jeans. "How about a race back to the park?" he adds with a smirk on his face, holding a hand out to the older.

 

Wonwoo shrugs. "Okay," he takes Mingyu's hand and pulls himself up.

 

"Okay. One," Mingyu starts to count. The two of them bend a bit forward, getting ready to run.

 

"Two." Wonwoo continues.

 

"Wait, stop. What is Seokmin doing there?" Mingyu suddenly turns to his left, pointing at the trees.

 

"Seokmin?" Wonwoo mutters, furrowing his eyebrows, and follows the younger's gaze. Mingyu takes the opportunity to quickly kiss Wonwoo's cheek before sprinting away form the older, laughing.

 

Wonwoo chuckles once he realizes what's happening. He sees Mingyu stop a few meters in front of him and the younger turns around.

 

"Kim Mingyu, two. Jeon Wonwoo, one."

 

 

Wonwoo laughs again before he finally jogs his way to the younger. A smile forms on his lips that can only mean one thing: Mingyu better be prepared for a lot of kisses he'll get because Wonwoo is sure as hell won't let that giant boyfriend of his win this game.

 


End file.
